Father of Rome
by 0zymandias
Summary: you have all heard of Lupa the lycanthrope and Mother of Rome but have you ever heard of the Father Perseus the hunter
1. Percy

**I SAW A COMMENT AND IT FLIPPED A SWITCH IN MY HEAD FOR A REALLY GOOD STORY SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS**

I had hunted the damn thing miles going further in this than in any other hunt everyone thinks I'm crazy but this wolf is as big as a bear maybe bigger I've seen it out in the woulds here and there claws sharp enough to cut a man in half a mouth that'll swallow live stock whole gulp'em down bones and all. Knowing my luck its probably got a pelt like steel to but these are just the thoughts of a madman after all if I were sane I wouldn't go after this thing with an old bow six arrows and a rusty knife but I am.

Miles and Miles gods damn it were does this thing live I'm half way up a mountain that the monster just sprinted up with ease. If I don't come back with the pelt though they'll just laugh it off old crazy Percy and his stories are just something children believe. I'll show the bastards.

I just spotted it its gotta be getting close to its den or the thing would keep on running. looking around I realized we were deep in the mountains now this is a place no ones come back. Not one to be put off though I searched around this place was dead all of it the only trees lay on there sides the earth was rocks not even the smallest most durable of animals could live up here. I had a small flash of pity for the beast nothing to eat no wonder it came down into the valley it was looking for food. But those are no thoughts for a hunter to be having the thing may be smarter than most animals but it was still just that an animal.

So I crept deeper into the desolate landscape however I stopped when I saw a small flash of gold in the corner of my eye going over to investigate I saw a corpse a skeleton really his bones picked clean by crows would be my guess but still there was a pendent on his neck I recognize that it was my best friends. Nico oh gods you fool you went into these mountains sure there was some great river of silver. Thinking of my old treasure hunting friend made me remember when we metback in the army I was a scout he was a new recruit.

 _A newbie just walked around fifteen thats how old I was when I joined at the beginning of this. Let's see looking at him he either sind up to make his fortune or for the honor of his kingdom. He was undoubtedly a local though "so why are you here rookie".he looked at Marcus a man with more brawn than brains and he was quite a scrawny fellow so that must be hard anyway the new guy gave him a shit eating grin and said"I heard there was a pissing contest going on thought I'd join in after all you'll need someone with a biggen and you certainly won't cut it ". the room was split in two the people who followed Marcus who was somehow commander or the people who hated him those who followed him reached for there weapons while those who hated him laughed there asses off. I even fell off my chair this guy deserved a drink and I made my thoughts known by bringing him one. "A toast fine sir to being able to piss off Marcus tiny dick".his real name was Marcus Tiniedis he came from a well respected family in this pissing contest a very accurate way to describe this war we drank long into the night we got so drunk in fact that we sung a song that was practically universal puking around the back of a tavern._ Me and him fought together in a dozen battles and missions before that war was done a ten year pissing contest we were old when it ended. Well he was still fairly young at twenty but me old oh so old twenty five that's how old I was its been fifteen years since the war and five since I saw him. Thats it this bitch just got personal.

I ran through the forest still silent just not observant as I ran I heard crying like a new born babes I headed towards it a river of silver thats what I saw a literal river of silver the water looked like it was liquid silver but no it was the rocks below the water. A river of silver he found it at least he found it before he died however the crying had not stopped looking around I saw a large cradle like thing with two babies in it looming over it was the wolf I pulled out my bow placed the arrow on the string lining up my shot I saw the wolf leaning down a thick mist seemed to envelope it when the mist cleared she picked up the cradle with human hands "what the fu".


	2. Lupa

This foolish hunter thinks he can catch me I will tear him limb from limb. If he can even make it to my den hah what a laughable thought some human reaching my den. He may be a skilled hunter but even gods would hesitate and the only human who made it came from the other side were it was a steep climb but nothing like on this side.

Points for determination I suppose we about one eighth of the way up and he was still following most beings would give up after only a quarter of the distance he has covered. And those who made it as far as him would have brought gear for this. He was equipped with a old bow that looked ready to snap a cloak that once may have been covered in mottled grays and greens to blend in with the forest but was now just gray and a knife that I doubt could even cut butter. Yet he kept coming I even made the road more difficult for him by kicking down rocks he must be insane to keep coming after me. I suppose I should pick up the pace.

He has nearly made it up here. I must say I am starting to root for the human who I now recognize he was one of the few humans who seemed to still deserve respect a survivor of some war from what I gathered in one of the few times I walked among humans. He hunts for his food and does not trade it simply giving it to those who need it more. For some reason I can't figure out he is thought of as insane though.

My den home a dead land I can not leave until a human offers me sanctuary. As if that could ever happen a human helping a wolf is as insane as my father helping a human.

As I walked past the dead man I can't help but remember how I came to be stuck here.

 _A human had walked into our home I must get him to leave my father would kill him but as a wolf it would never work so I shift it is considered a shameful thing but it may save his life. walking up to him I called out so he would turn warning and arguing with the man trying to get him to leave. At some point my father must have heard us or someone told him because right as I convinced him to leave I heard my fathers voice "oh daughter don't drive off our guest we must have him for dinner"."so this is your father I don't see what you were so worried about he seems nice enough oh and by the way kind sir I am Nico". "Lycon"."you have a beautiful home"."why thank you me and my family hunt here indeed that is what I was doing when I heard your voices don't tell me my daughter has taken a lover"."oh no no this was our first meeting and if I may ask how were you hunting you have no bow or any trapping gear"."well it was me and a few of my pack we scare the pray into an area that is cornered off no escape then we attack them with some heavy clubs and such taking them out we don't have enough contact with people to by arrows every day"."a pack you talk as if you people are wolves anyway I was looking for this river supposedly it is made of silver you wouldn't happen to kno". as he spoke he turned around looking at the life all around us only to have my father gut him with his claws "come daughter we will leave this valley"."no"."what did you just say"."I said no I won't follow you any more sick twisted cruel bastard"."curse you would you rather stay here and watch as humans come and destroy our home"."if it got me away from you yes "."than I curse you to this fate watch as your home dies as the land rots until you come crawling back to me or some foolish human offers you sanctuary you can not sleep or eat anywhere but here on this land". "than I curse you what once healed our kind will burn us torture us and it will be all your fault to watch as your previous pack dies"._

That anger and power I do not know where they came from nor why I said that but I hope that old bastard got what he deserved you see a werewolf couldn't heal from a wound unless silver was used now we can at a human rate but silver will kill us at so much as a scratch.

as I lay down to sleep I heard an odd noise a screech like sound and so I went to see what it was it came from the river looking I saw a basket inside were to young humans they cried even louder upon seeing me so I shifted into my human form and picked them up "what the fuck".my head snapped towards the sound and I saw the hunter bow drawn an arrow ready to fly right into my head "oh shi".


	3. memory's

The two were frozen for a second looking at each other than"you can change shape "."you got up here"."waaah". the babies freed them from there stand off. They both went over and picked one of the children up looking across at each other they agreed they would talk after the babies were asleep.

It was two hours later when the babies finally fell asleep and the conversation could begin "h". Percy put his fingers to his lips "shh you'll wake them"."oh okay how did you get up here "."I climbed what are you"."I'm a werewolf"."ok weird moving on do you know were the babies came from"."how the hell should I know"."alright what do we do with them I mean I could take them to my shack"."I'm not letting you take them "."then why don't you come down and visit all the time if you want or nearly never thats up to you but we can both agree no child would survive up here". Lupa thought for a moment before nodding "ok so what is your name"."I am Pecry you "."Lupa"."on the subject of names what do we call them hmm Romulus and Remus"."I like it ".the two were confused how they somehow ended up raising two kids together but they were also very happy.

HAY SO THiS NEXT BIT IS A BUNCH OF LINE BREAKS EACH PARAGRAPH IS A LINEBREAK

They had reached the bottom of the valley and then entered his home Percy had one bed and three rooms for different uses it was a nice and cozy little home he started to set up a cribish area in the corner of the bedroom basically just a basket with some pillows thrown in. He set the children down before turning to look at Lupa only to see nothing she was gone.

2 years later

Lupa came down from the mountain roughly once a month to see the children they were growing fast. Remus had already taken his first steps.

3 years later

The children's natures were starting to come out Remus was obsessed with hunting while Romulus wanted to be a soldier Percy taught them both happily although to Romulus he always warned war is not a place of heros only fear and death.

6 month later

the winds were howling outside a storm so vicious it shook the mountains and Lupa was caught out in it she would need to sleep bonlshe could only do so in her cave she had nearly given up all hope and was collapsing. Her knees buckling she had shifted form once down the mountain and in this human form she was far less efficient. She fell down onto her side and gave up this would be her end she closed her eyes and waited.

What felt like an hour later a flickering flame and human breathing was heard by her overly sensitive ears opening her eyes she saw Percy a lamp hanging from his belt kneel down and scoop her up carrying her bridal style to his home and saying "come on now this is not a place to sleep let's get you inside". a shiver ran through out her body and she was free her curse litims. But that was not what the shiver was about it was more to do with how close she was to Percy not that either of them knew that at the time.

3 years 3 months

Romulus had convinced Remus to help him steal some bread from the baker Romulus would distract him while Remus snuck around back. Doing so Remus went up climbing on one of the other buildings before jumping across he barely managed to grip the wall pulling himself inside the window walked quit as he could grabbing two loaves of bread before making his way back to the window.

Looking around for anyone who would catch him and caught site of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen she had honey blond hair pale skin and stormy grey eyes. He didn't get to examine her further the door started to open and he jumped out of the window landing in a heap on the ground nearly crushing Romulus.

They got up and started running like their lives depended on it. But the only thing on Remus's mind was the beautiful girl he had seen.

4 years two months

Remus had been courting the girl who's name was Annabeth for the last year and a half always getting the answer no over and over again but he never gave up and finally she said yes they went out into the woods too his favourite spot. A small cove with the most pure and clear water he had ever seen tall oak trees on all sides a place to start a small fire for cooking and warmth that he had set up here a few rabbits were in a bag he had slung over his shoulder all ready cooked. He laid out a large blanket on the ground and they talked and laughed for an age before she asked the one question that he dreaded.

"So who are your parents you know mine the baker and the seamstress are pretty well known in town but I've never even heard of yours"."well I don't know if its true but the guy who raised me said he found me and my brother Romulus floating in a river as for the guy who raised me hes um well known you could say ah he uhh"."oh just spit it out will you". "he's Percy you know old crazy Percy the guy running around in the woods shooting arrows at anything"."thats awesome I've always wanted to talk to him but my parents tell me to stay away for some reason".

Remus felt his heart soar realizing that she did not care about who his dad was.

same time

Romulus loved to fight it was what he knew sure like his brother he learnt the basics of many things hunting fishing building tracking anything that could make you more self-sufficient really but fighting that is what he excelled at.

He was part of many groups were the young men of the village got together and fought he was also at the top if every single one. His father was very much against war or fighting for any reason other than training or self defence but Romulus had always been more rebellious of father and mother than his brother Remus so he went and did it anyway.

Romulus was also far better at making plans than his brother and had often gone with his friends and stolen something from the baker or any of the citizens of the town.

He was well known to be a bit of a heart breaker going out with a girl for a few weeks before moving on to the next he had done quite a bit with quite a few girls but that was more private than he would share simply saying they kissed nothing more. So at least he had enough common courtesy to keep there shame private.

This was his normal routine other than sparing with his brother or father and hunting. However if there was one thing he valued more than his fame it was his brother so as he watched Remus lead Annabeth into the forest a smile lit up his features. He had often worried about his brother who loves to hunt and hide in the shadows but now he at least has had one date.

 **OK SO FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HATE ME MAKING ANNABETH GO OUT WITH ONE OF PERCY'S KIDS ITS TEMPORARY** **ANYWAY IT GOOD I HOPE ALSO THE REASON I WAS AWAY FOR A FEW DAYS IS I BOUGHT THE NEW GOD OF WAR AND GOT OBSESSED IT IS SO DAMN GOOD** **HAY SO I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING THE WAY I DID THERE CHILDHOOD PUT ME FAR TO MANY CHAPTERS AHEAD THAT MEANS THUS WILL ONLY BE A FOUR OR FIVE CHAPTER BOOK I'M SORRY TO SAY BUT IN LIGHT OF THIS I WOULD LIKE YOU TO VOTE ON WHAT SHOULD BE MY NEXT STORY I HAVE A FEW IDEAS SOS ELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD DO**

 **PERCY SON OF MEDUSA**

 **PERCY HOST OF KOIOS THIS IS A TITAN WHO I HAVE ALWAYS FOUND IT ODD THAT HE ISN'T IN THE BOOKS FOR SOME REASON**

 **PERCY LEGACY OF THE ANEMOI THIS WOULD HAVE PERCY BE A LEGACY OF THE FOUR MAIN ANEMOI ZEPHRYUS BOREAS NOTOS AND EUROS**

 **A BETRAYAL FIC LIKE ONE I READ AGES AGO IT HAD PERCY BE BETRAYED THAN AN OFFER FROM TO GODDESSES TO GO BACK TO WHEN HE WAS TWELVE OR BE ONES KID AND THE OTHERS CHAMPION OF COURSE I WOULD CHANGE THIS A LOT BUT SAME BASIC PLOT**

 **OR FIND A WAY TO MAKE THIS ONE LONGER**

 **VOTE IN THE REVIEWS BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SET UP A POLL**


	4. raiders

Lupa had gone on one of her hunting trips even though she could now stay at the cabin it still felt good running threw the undergrowth hunting rabbits dear its what she had done for century's it calmed her mind and gave her time to think.

To think of her two children to think of her old pack and her new one and more often than these others to think of the strange hunter who raised her children for longer than she.

She had caught a rabbit in her paws instead of bringing it back though she opened her jaw and ate it in one bite.

Now this would be impossible if she were in human form but as a wolf it was easy.

Looking up she turned her head left to right no sign if more prey might as well head home. Walking through the forest I changed shape it allowed me to see colour and and even though I had worse senses sight is what I needed right now. There was smoke not from a chimney the whole town would have to be a blaze for this she ran far and fast. Nearing the town she saw someone she never thought she would see again a member of her old pack Sarah she barely knew her but she still recognized her.

If the pack was here than so was Lycon

 **TO PERCYS SIDE OF THINGS**

Percy was training Remus and Romulus in sword fighting again when it happened they came from the north with axes and swords.

The three went to action immediately each with just a standard strait sword though Remus did have a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

They made there stand at the entry to the town hall a two man wide door way that allowed them to press the advantage they had in skill despite there enemy's numbering over two dozen.

The fighting was bloody and vicious with Remus standing back on a pile of furniture shooting arrows down on them.

It lasted an hour before the raiders backed off by that time Remus had run out of arrows Romulus had sustained a sever blow to his right arm from a mace and Percy was just to damned tired to continue they had killed roughly eighteen so around half the total force.

Heading out into the town to look for others. They went threw the town building by building.

It seemed that the raiders had left for now.

They reached the end of the street were the bakery was I say was because it had been burned to the ground Remus ran through it throwing fallen objects out of the way before he just stopped.

Falling to his knees he reached down and hugged the body to his chest weeping.

There in his arms was Annabeths corpse her throat torn out blood still leaking from the wound

"no no no no no it its not you have to please don't go come back please".a string of words these the only ones coherent his crys went unanswered as she remained dead in his arms.

Stumbling back to the hall they were met with a site so horrid it was beyond belief all those people they sent here killed butchered parts of them eaten and other parts cut off for later the last of the raiders feasting and drinking the stolen supplies and for some of them the people themselves.

Sitting at the head of the table was a man with greying black hair and white eyes he looked at them his eyes piercing into there souls "so these are the three that took out so many of my men an old man and two boys hmm, well I suppose its for the best if they couldn't kill you they weren't worthy of the pack well what to do with you three what to do why don't I leave it up to the pack, what do you say food or follower".

There were various responses but the main theme was food

"well that is an answer so why don't you go down and claim your meal hmm go ahead feast".

Three of the men leapt down one charged only to be swiftly cut down by Percy the other two were more careful going to either side of him and jumping at Percy in perfect synchronization only to be stabbed in the side by Romulus or Remus while Percy dodged out of the way.

There were many others who would challenge them none truly harmed them though since the leader only allowed them three at a time.

After the fifth try the leader rose once again saying "enough they are not food it seems turn them".this time fifteen rose five for each of them. They were quickly circled and then pounced on all of them put up a valiant effort before being taken down first was Remus who was then held by four one holding each limb while the fifth went over to his left shoulder before leaning down and opening her maw she bit down between his shoulder and his neck as Remus struggled she shook her head back and forth the flesh barely remaining on his body before Remus gave up and surrendered into unconsciousness his body twitching and his mouth frothing blood leaking from the corners of his eyes.

Romulus so distracted and horrified by the sight macabre sight of his brother body let his guard down and so was defeated and the process repeated.

Percy seeing his sons so defeated just gave up but before he could be turned the leader spoke

"bring him here I will turn this one he is the reason were here after all I can smell her on you".

Given no time to consider who 'her' was Percy was dragged before him and thrown on the ground both his arms held by to men the leader while leaning down whispered in his ear

"if you had just left my bitch of a daughter in the mountains none of this would have happened so I hope you remember this is all your fault all of it".

He then immediately bit down taking great pleasure in seeing him writhe on the ground.

There was a far more visual effect on Percy than on his children though Percy's hair went from grey to black his wrinkles simply smoothing out. After the change was done there was a healthy twenty year old man instead of a tired sixty year old one with lower back issues.

As they changed a blur seemed to run threw the raiders killing them with ease a dozen went down before they even realized what was happening two dozen before a sword was drawn and six before the blur stopped because apart from Lycon there were none left and standing there was Lupa "hello father".

"Ahh daughter its been so long and I see you have found a lover interesting he's quite a strong one I can't help but wonder just how powerful he will be when the venom sets in he may even surpass you my perfect creation and the other two were not weak either".

Lupa cast aside her blades and shifted into a wolf.

The battle that ensued was so vicious and horrifying and a bunch of other fancy words that the writer decided no human being should see all of it so heres the ending.

Lycon shifted back into human form he was far worse off than at the beginning and had a distinct limp but not nearly as bad as Lupa who was on the ground bleeding out with a broken leg. as Lycon walked towards her he spoke

"You see daughter I am the strongest wolf I am unbeatable you never stood a chance so now you will die because you tried to defeat the alpha of all alphas and you nevglaffugern".

Lycon stopped mid speech and fell to the side an arrow threw his throat standing behind him was Remus bow in hand another arrow already on the string.

 **SO I WAS GONNA STICK TO MY NEW ONCE EVERY THREE DAYS THING BEFORE REALISING IF I DO THAT ITS EITHER THE SAME AMOUNT OF CONTENT JUST LESS REGULARLY OR SO DAMN DRY AND DUSTY IT MAKES MAD MAX LOOK LIKE A WATER PARK SO HERE YOU GO ANOTHER CHAPTER**

 **THANKS TO SPARTAN BOY DID NOT SEE THAT I MIST THOSE SORRY ALSO THERE WON'T BE MANY MORE CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY BECAUSE OF HOW I DID CHAPTER THREE SO YAHH I FUCKED THAT ONE UP HUH BUT TO BE FAIR IT WAS EITHER THAT OR GO THROUGH THE MILLIONS OF TINY DETAILS INVOLVED IN RAISING A CHILD I TOOK THE LESSER OF TWO EVILS A SHORT STORY OR A BAD ONE BECAUSE NOT ONLY DOES NO ONE WANT TO READ ABOUT A DIAPER BEING CHANGED _(EXCEPT FOR THOSE PEOPLE WHO ARE EXPECTING TO HAVE TO DO SO SOON)_ BUT I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT RAISING KIDS SO IT WOULD BE RIDDLED WITH MISINFORMATION **


	5. the end

Remus was shaking he couldn't even hold the bow properly but he managed to make the shot before passing out again. Lupa gathered them all together before shifting into a wolf and wrapping himself around them the change was painful she knew that well enough and there would be much to explain once they awoke she knew that even better.

Romulus and Remus woke first as is tisbe expected Perseus had a far larger change to him. When they awoke they were in there wolf forms Remus a slim and quick wolf with red fur Romulus a large burly wolf with dirty blonde fur. They jumped when they saw each other than fell flat on there faces not being used to four legs as they got up they studied themselves and saw the fur over there skin the multi-jointed legs and the long snout on there face it shocked Romulus far more than Remus.

As Romulus continued to stumble and slip Remus shakily stood up before taking one step forward then another he seemed to get the hang of it quickly enough.

 _What happened to us_ Lupa was shocked that Remus could speak so quickly after being turned but she replied in kind

 _You were turned into a lyconthrope or a more common name for it werewolf now you will not age though you can die. Your father however was turned by an alpha and so is an alpha he won't die unless killed by another alpha if he falls by anyone else's hand he will reform_ .Remus falling over once again

 _Who was that. I am Lupa the woman you call mother._

 _mother your a werewol but ho wh I. Did you never wonder why I don't age.I just never really thought about it. _Lupa raised one eyebrow. Or at least as well as a wolf could.

Romulus having just mastered walking went over to them he tilted his head from side to side listening

 _How do we get back to human form._

 _Picture yourself hold every single detail in your mind._ and so they did holding every single detail in there mind until they slowly shifted back into there old form fully clothed thankfully.

After quite awhile of stretching and walking around in there human forms the two walked over to Percy "wonder when he'll wake".Remus just shrugged in response but Percy gave a really good reply "holy blue cookies what just happened"."apparently we were turned into werewolf's me and Romulus woke up in our wolf forms so you should consider your self lucky but more importantly did you just use blue cookies as a swear word"."how is that more important"."your sixty your allowed to swear you realize that right"."umm yes"?"is that an answer or a question ".

Perseus was saved from further embarrassment by Lupa "children leave your father alone maybe go learn how to run while I teach him the basics". They both scampered off into the forest "I don't know how you do that". Lupa gave him a secretive little smile before dragging him to his feet "a mother has her secrets but right now you need to be trained".

After many hours of torturous training Percy was ready to fall over "alright stop". Lupa jumped off of the rock she had been sitting on landing right next to Percy "I must say you are improving at an unprecedented rate it normally takes months for an alpha to tap into there strength or speed but you have done so in hours"."I don't feel so special".

"well you are so shut besides there are plenty of benefits ".

"like what".

"like I can finally do this". Lupa kissed him full on the lips shocked as he was at first he gave back in full deepening the kiss as much as possible this was something he wanted for nearly fifteen years and he wasn't going to let go easily.

They surfaced both gasping for air only to immediately go back in.

And thus began a love story that would last far more than one life time.

 **HAY SO SORRY BUT THIS IS THE END I'M SORRY BUT THIS IS THE END I MAY ONE DAY MAKE ANOTHER ONE THE ADVENTURES OF PERCY AND LUPA ILL DO IT IN ABOUT THREE YEARS**

Percy and Lupa had left centuries ago but Remus and Romulus stayed turning there burnt home into a glorious city they named Rome "so brother I believe we should split the responsibility fifty fifty what say you Romulus"."well brother that would be a grand idea if there was someone to split it with"."what do you m ahh". Romulus cut Remus's stomach open before he even finished the sentence "sorry brother but it was I who was born to rule not you you'd just ruin everything".leaning down to whisper this in Remus's ear may not have been the best idea it got Romulus a knife in the throat and so the two brother lay there one bleeding out the other all ready dead.

 **NOW ITS DONE**


End file.
